Are We Meant To Be?
by Jenelim
Summary: Summer's over and Amu's late for the opening ceremony of her school. There were 2 new transfer students,one named Tadase Hotori and it seems the other one didn't show up.But later a mysterious guy suddenly shows up in Amu's room.Who is this guy?
1. The New Transfer Students

**Elena-chan: Hi guyz! I'm just new in updating and this is my first story! I hope you like it!  
>An-chan: Hey don't be rude . ! Introduce yourself!<br>Elena-chan: Oh sorry! You can call me Elena ;) Just check my profile to see what I like, dislike and stuff like that. Oh yeah BTW I don't own anything but the plot  
>Enjoy! ^^<strong>

**~ Are we meant to be? ~**

**Chapter one:**

**The New Transfer Students**

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room!"

_*Flashback* _

"_Onee-chan! Wake up!"_

"…_.Ugh….Just one more minute mom…._"

"_Snap out of it! I'm serious! We are going to be late for the opening ceremony!"_

_Oh no. I totally forgot about it. Today was the first day of school and I overslept. Great. Just Great . I t was probably because of what happened yesterday. Well, Ami, who you could have guessed is my younger sister, was all night getting fussed over what style of hair she was supposed to do for today. She even got me into this mess! Did I mention that my sister is really popular at school? But she is sometimes so-o-o overly dramatic. Like one time she said:"Mom! Let me buy a new dress. All my dresses are from million years ago!"I guess you couldn't stand it either if your sister was like that. Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Hinamori Amu, my classmates see me as a " cool & spicy " character. I'm fairly good at art, cooking and sports but I'm pretty good at playing the piano and some other instruments. Anyway, I eventually woke up because I did __NOT__ want to be late again for school like I did last time. You don't want to know what they did to me when I was late even just for a minute. Ugh. That day is still haunting me up until now._

_I was rushing up and down the stairs trying to brush my teeth, comb my hair, wash my face, and prepare my school uniform and stuff like that. When I was finally done, I looked at the clock. It showed"7:00AM". Damn! About 10 to 15 minutes left and I'll be late! I grabbed a piece of toast and ran for my life._

"_Wait! Don't take off yet!" I said when the bus departing already._

_My sister took off earlier than I did because apparently one of her friends in school promised to get her a ride from our house to the school. Well at least the bus driver noticed me and he stopped just in time._

"_Where to?" He said._

"_Seiyo Academy." I replied. _

_I stared outside the window as the bus was smoothly passing by the road. In just a minute's time the bus was already near the gates of my school. Again I looked at the time. "7:12AM" it said. 2 minutes left and I'm going to be late! Gosh no, not that! Anything but that!_

_I dashed out of the bus. I__** would've **__got to school earlier but I suddenly accidentally bumped into a person._

"_Itai….ah! Gomenasai !" Ouch. That hurt. I bumped my head into some guy standing right in front of me._

"…_Get out of here."Such a rude tone. The nerve of him!_

"_Ugh I don't have time for this!" I looked up and saw a purple-haired guy (I think or whatever you call it) standing right above me. But I didn't care anyway so I left without another word. To think there's a person as rude as him! _

_*Seats beside her friends in the ceremony*_

"_Hey Amu you're just in time!"said my friend Rima._

"_You're lucky that you weren't late this time!"Utau proclaimed._

"_Yeah yeah so what's new?" I replied._

"_Well, there's been a rumour of about 2 new transfer students! Isn't it exciting?" Yaya told me._

"_Well if you must know-"I was abruptly stopped when somebody spoke up._

"_Ohaiyo Gozaimasu Minna-san!"exclaimed Ran, our school's student council president._

"_I'm here to say that welcome back again everyone! Did you guys enjoy your summer break? Today there's some exciting news I'd like to share with you guys! There are 2 new transfer students and so here they are! Come out and introduce yourselves!"_

_*sfx clapping of hands*_

_*A boy comes out of the blue*_

"_Hello everyone. I am Tadase Hotori. Today onwards I will be studying at this school. Please take care of me." He said this with a prince –like tone. I don't even know why it seems like some giant spilled glitter all over him._

"_Kyaa~~~~~~!" most of the girls shouted._

"_I think I'm going to like school these days!" one of the girls proclaimed._

"_I wonder if he's single?" _

"_Don't know. But it's better to try right?"_

_Oh my gosh spare my ears! I think they're going to bleed just because of the swooning and the screaming!_

"_Okay everybody settle down. Please welcome the other transfer student who's going to be studying here."_

_*Silence*_

"_Hello? Wait for a second guys." She rushed to the back stage and everybody started murmuring again._

"_I wonder who the second transfer student was?"_

"_Could he be lost on the way to school?"_

"_Not possible. If it was like that, he could've asked for directions. I mean, our school____**IS**__ well-known."_

"_Hey guys I was about to tell you-" Right. Let them speak whenever they want. You just __**HAD**__ to interrupt me when __**I'M**__ speaking._

"_Umm…guys? Yeah well there has been a delay. You may now go to your respective classrooms. Room numbers are already posted outside. Please go outside orderly and try not to make noise so much. Thank You!"_

"_What was that all about?" Miki asked._

"_Don't really know. C'mon! Let's check our room numbers! Maybe we'll get lucky and be in the same one!" Su said._

_*After a while…."_

"_All right! Maybe we __**ARE**__ all that lucky after all! " _

"_Yeah…" I smiled. But actually, I was like all YES! Suddenly, I spotted the name Hotori Tadase. Hmm…It's him huh? Well hopefully my ears won't bleed again. _

_*sfx Ring!*_

"_Good morning class I am your homeroom teacher. You can call me Oshiro-sensei. Now if I call your name please stand up and say 'Present!'."_

_*After a while*_

"_Let's see… Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Tsukiyomi? Hmm…It seems that he's not here. Okay let's move on to the next one…"_

_I wonder, is this so-called Ikuto the other transfer student? I hope he isn't the person who I just bumped into a while ago…he's got a nasty attitude…that damn person makes me want to kick him in the shin!_

_*Classes are over….on the way home with Ran, Miki and Su…*_

_Amu's POV_

"_Hayzzz….There are lots of homework to do…I wish there was summer __**ALL **__the time…"I said with a sigh._

"_Don't let school make you so down. Cheer up a bit! I mean, you could still play the piano when you get bored, right?" Ran exclaimed._

"_Yeah, I mean school isn't __**THAT **__boring isn't it? If there wasn't school, I could have never even met you guys!" Miki said._

"_Well, I guess I take back what I said, thanks. You guys really lightened up my spirits! I can't believe I'm so lucky to have such good friends!"_

_We all laughed. We were having so much fun until we had to go different directions. We all said our goodbyes and departed. Before I knew it I was already on the doorstep of my house._

"_Tadaima!" I greeted once I got home._

"_Welcome back onee-chan!" My little sister Ami replied._

"_Go take a shower and by then dinner will be ready Amu."My mom said. _

"_Hai!"_

_*sfx Taking a shower*_

"_Ah…It's so refreshing!"_

_Suddenly, I saw a guy that came through my room's window. I was about to shout out "Mom, Dad , a stranger is in my room!" until that guy predicted what I was going to do and then ran up to me and covered my mouth. Like any kid would do, I just bit him as hard as I could just to let me go, but he wouldn't budge, not until a few minutes passed and he looked out of the window again. _

_*End of flashback*_

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room!"

"…"

Just then I realized it was the same person which I bumped into a while ago, I wonder if he could be….

"Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto…?"

"And I believe you are…?"

"Hinamori Amu. I'm in the same class as you, but I don't know why you didn't go to school yesterday even though you were already outside the school gates."

"I hate school. I hate parties, I hate everything. Why bother when you don't want to?"

"But don't you like have any friends?"

"I don't know. I hang out with some guys time to time but I don't really count them as my 'friends'."

I had a million questions in my mind that time, but I remembered the one that's really important.

"Enough about this. I demand an explanation! What are you doing in my room? "

"Well. You see, the Tsukiyomi household is indeed wealthy, and today we were invited to a party at some high class restaurant. I didn't want to go, so I secretly escaped the house, but some time later a maid spotted me and called the guards. I ran. Until I was in a dead end and so here I am. Not much of an explanation really."

"But-"

"Amu! Dinner's ready! Are you done taking a shower?"

Oh no. I forgot about my family! I've got to get this person out of this house quickly before anyone spots him. Ugh. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

"Ikuto, listen to me. You have to get out of here or else my mother or any other person of my family will see you. They might call your parents—or worse, the cops."

"So what's the plan?"

"Uhh…"

I didn't know what to do. So I did the best I could. That is-hiding him in a closet. Not my wardrobe. No way would I let him in there.

"Do **NOT** go out of there unless I say so, got it?"

"Fine."

"Amu, are you coming or not? The food's getting cold!"

"Coming mom!" I replied going down the stairs.

***Ikuto's POV***

Right. Well **THANKS** for just stuffing me into a closet. Now what am I supposed to do? Geez. Anyway, I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My family owns lots of riches and I play the violin. Today I transferred into some school named Seiyo Academy. This would probably be my 6th school I've transferred into because I have had bad reputations on the last ones. Hey, what can you say to a person that is kind of like a delinquent? So, I just stepped out of the closet once they were gone. Then I noticed something that caught my eye.

"She owns a piano huh? I wonder if she could play well. Yeah right. What was I thinking? "

***Amu's POV ***

I was eating vigorously today at dinner. I probably shouldn't have done that because I noticed my whole family staring at me and raising eyebrows at each other. It's not my fault that a guy suddenly appears in my room, right?

"Uh, Amu dear? Are you feeling alright?" My mother said dearly.

"Yeah, just a little bit hungry. Ehehe…" Of course I'm not alright! Why wouldn't I be?

"You know you could tell us anything if there was something wrong onee-chan. We would always listen to whatever is in your mind." Awh…thanks sis! That's why I love my family.

"Oh nothing's wrong. I'm done eating; can I go to my room now?"

"Are you in a bit of a rush? I never expected you to be in a hurry. Usually you'd say 'More please!' or 'I wish our sensei didn't leave us so much homework!'." She chuckled.

"I'm just eager to play the piano that's all. Plus, I need to ask my friends about today's homework." I lied.

"Sure. Well be sure not to goof-off!"

"I won't!" Or at least I can't.

I dashed into the room. I was surprised when he was out of the closet, or maybe I was more frustrated than surprised after all.

"Why didn't you stay in the closet like I told you so?"

"You're not the boss of me."

"Ugh. Just get out of here. I have lots of homework to do and I don't want it to be delayed."

"But first, let me hear you play the piano." He smirked.

"Whatever. But go once I'm done."

I played a complicated song that is the _**Piano Sonata No. 14 in C**____** minor "Quasi una fantasia"**__, Op. 27, No. 2, by Beethoven_, popularly known as the _**Moonlight Sonata**_. He was impressed in my skills; although in my mind I really wanted him to go.

"Nice. I never would have expected."

"**Nobody** could be as perfect as you." I said in an ironic tone. "Can you please get out now?" I was getting impatient.

"Until we meet again, Amu."

Once he was gone, I was so relieved it was over already. But, I didn't expect that it was late already! And I have so much homework to do! No-!

***Ikuto's POV ***

"I think I'm going to like this girl."

I returned to the Tsukiyomi's household; expecting that the party was over. Once I knocked on the door, I was ambushed by my own sister, Utau.

"Onii-chan! Why didn't you go to the party today? It was no fun without you!"

You see, I'm not actually related to her. It's just that mother died when I was born, so my dad remarried again; turns out that she already had a daughter. All I can say is, she's annoying.

"Don't want to."

"Eh-? Why not?"

"Don't need to ask."

"Oh well. There are leftovers in the fridge if you want. Where did you go anyway?"

"Nowhere special. If you don't mind, I'll be in the music room."

"Can I hear you play?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please-? She pleaded. I would've said no but she was so annoying I had to give in.

So I practiced my violin as I watched the day go by. After a while Utau was already sleeping. I carried her to her room and watched her sleeping face.

"You're such a pain in the neck. But I guess you're still my sister."

"Maybe I should start going to school for a change, I might find something interesting, especially that Amu girl. I think my life's going to change."

**Elena-chan: So do you like my story? I really apologize that there was no romance in this chapter with Amu and Ikuto. But I promise next chapter would be better! I really hope you would review! I accept criticism; please correct me if I'm wrong!  
>An-chan: A little reminder to all of you, this is an <strong>**AMUTO**** story. But please review! ^^ Also, if you like this story and want the next chapter, help us by telling your friends about Elena's story if they also read fan fictions!**


	2. A Start of a New Friendship

**Elena-chan: Hi guys! Did you like my last chapter? I hope you did!  
>An-chan: Hey Elena? I have a visitor for you!<br>Mau-chan: Hi Elena! So how's your story going? ^^  
>Elena-chan: Oh just fine~ I'm actually making one right now!<br>Mau-chan: Did you also tell them; Elena does not own anything but the plot. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

"**A Start of a New Friendship"**

I awoke up with a start; it was only 2:00 AM. Because of yesterday's events, I have had nightmares. I had a dream, where I was getting tortured by none other than the one and only Ikuto. He was the ruler of a kingdom and he treats me like a toy or a slave in the dream. With all the drowsiness, I fell back to sleep again, this time I **WAS** having the time of my life until my alarm clock rang and woke me up just when I was at the good part. Aw…

"Sigh…Another boring day at school, well I should get prepared now."

Today was our activity day, when we exercise, do some stretch ups and stuff like that. So I took a bath, changed into my uniform, tied my hair into a ponytail, brushed my teeth, and in no time I was already feeling refreshed! I ate my breakfast and was done in a minute's time.

"I'm going first mom! See you later!"

"Okay, bye honey!"

As usual, I rode the bus to school, chatted away with my friends when there was time before class started.

"Hey guys, I heard that the other transfer student Ikuto is going to school today?" asked Miki.

"I wonder what he will be like though, any guesses?" Su said.

"I think I know." I replied.

"Really? How do you kn-?" She was cut off before she was going to ask.

"Yo Hinamori." Arg. I wished he didn't call me. It's too attention attracting. Great. I feel people are staring at me from across the room.

"Uh….Hi Ikuto….." I muttered.

"Hey Amu, how does he know you?" Ran whispered.

"Let's just say lots of things had happened." I whispered back.

Followed by Ikuto came Utau. She hugged Ikuto and then started going towards our direction. I was like screaming "_What kind of relationship do you guys have!" _ in my head. When I was about to ask her, she stopped me before I could ask me and said-

"Surprised? Sorry, I guess I never told you I had a brother." She chuckled a little.

"So, you've met my little sister huh?" Ikuto said while ruffling Utau's hair.

"Hey! Meany! Now my hair's a mess." She said while pouting.

"You sound like my sister, Utau." I laughed. "And yeah I know your sister. We have been friends for a long time already."

***sfx School bell rings!"**

***Oshiro-sensei comes in***

He spotted Ikuto and said: "I see you've been planning to stay in class from now on?"

"Maybe." He said it so bluntly but still lots of girls were swooning over him.

"Okay then class-"

***Door slides oven revealing a prince-like feature.***

"I apologize for being late Oshiro-sensei." All the girls go "Kyaa!" again but this time it was 2 times louder now that there's Ikuto with him.

"It's all right. You may now sit down…" He told Tadase. But I feel like he was thinking the same thing I was, that is-"That's why I hate pretty boys! Oh God I think my ears are bleeding!"

"Now Tsukiyomi, please introduce yourself."

He stepped on the platform and said:" My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I play the violin and I have a sister that is the girl sitting besides Amu. That's pretty much all of it."

"Great Tsukiyomi; your seat is besides Tadase, the one who just came in."

"Glad to meet you Ikuto-kun." Tadase greeted.

"Whatever."

"Okay class. Today I'll be teaching you…"

***Class over! Time for some exercise!***

"Ah….I always loved stretching!"

"Don't get used to it; we still need to jog all around the field." Utau said.

"Then race ya to the end of the field!"

"Hey wait for me Amu!"

"Can't catch me!"

After a while I glanced back to check if they were still behind me, but I guess I was too fast for them. I didn't pay attention to where I was heading so I accidentally tripped and bruised my leg pretty badly; It was bleeding, I tried to call for help but the pain in my leg was too much so I wasn't able to shout. It hurts so badly, what am I supposed to do?

***Ikuto's POV***

I was walking around when I saw a glimpse of a pink haired girl lying on the floor. Without thinking I ran towards her; when I saw her face, I realized it was Amu.

"Amu, are you alright?" I said in a slightly worried tone.

She didn't reply; she was hurting so badly that she can't speak. I carried her and ran as quickly as I can to the infirmary. Some people took glances at me but I didn't care. My priority was to get Amu's leg healed quickly. I stopped for a moment to tell our instructor and then her friends realizing what was going on went with us. I thought: "_Don't worry Amu; I'll get you there fast."_

In no time we were at the infirmary, I gently lied her down on a bed. The doctor told us to wait outside and so we stepped out of the room.

"Will she be okay?" Su fretted.

"I don't know…I hope she is though." Utau said slightly feeling not so assured.

"Thanks Ikuto….for helping Amu." Miki smiled.

"No problem." I said regaining my cool composure.

"So…." Utau said slyly. I do not like that kind of face she does. "Do you like Amu, Ikuto?"

"What? No!" I blushed. Amu's friends were turning their heads toward me. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

"Oh… This is getting interesting…" Ran smirked.

"I have disinfected her leg and wrapped it in bandage now. You guys may now come in." Thank goodness she popped in at the right time.

***Amu's POV***

I shouldn't have gone myself into this mess! It was so embarrassing that Ikuto had to carry me all the way here! Ouch... I think it still hurts…

"Amu…?" Somebody said. It was my friends after all.

"Hey guys! My legs feeling all better now see?" I tried to stand but eventually fell. Good thing Miki caught me just in time.

"Uh huh. Your leg's feeling all better." Miki said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well maybe not. Ehehe…" I replied.

"I told you to wait for us! And what did you do? You got a bad bruise in your leg and Ikuto had to carry you all the way here!" Nag nag nag. C'mon Utau you sound like my mom. I already feel bad for it okay?

"I'm really sorry for making you worry guys..." I said.

"We forgive you Amu-chii. But you have to treat us to some cake later!" Yaya said in a childish tone.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Ha-ha…" We all laughed.

"Okay Amu, we'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

There was nobody else in the infirmary besides Ikuto and me. I feel like the temperature just rose. So I broke the silence.

"So…Um…Thanks for carrying me all the way to the infirmary…" I stammered.

"No problem." He said looking at another direction.

"I think you should get back to class now." I said.

"Oh right…Well then, bye." He walked away.

He finally left. I feel relieved. Wait…what? Why do I feel relieved? What is happening to me?

***Ikuto's POV***

That was close….I really don't like being alone with a girl… Utau was just joking when she said that I "liked" Amu. I have nothing to worry about. I better get back to class.

Everywhere I walked, I felt like lots of girls were whispering behind my back. I overheard some of them say:

"Hey why did Ikuto have to carry Amu? I wish he would've carried us instead! I'm so jealous that Amu's so lucky!"

I grinned. So the girls are jealous huh? No surprise. Suddenly someone bump into me.

"Oh sorry! I guess I should've watched where I was going." He said.

"That's cool." I didn't care so much.

"Oh by the way, my name's Kukai!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"I'm Ikuto."

"Oh…so you're the new transfer student?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Hey Kukai! What took you so long?" Someone said.

"Oh sorry Nagihiko. This is Ikuto; can we let him join…?"

"Sure. The more the merrier."

"Do you know how to play soccer Ikuto?"

"Yeah."

"Then join us!"

"Okay…"

I never expected to have the time of my life besides playing with my violin. We laughed, joked and we did everything friends normally do…Wait. Did I just make friends?

***Music class!***

***Amu's POV***

Yes! My favourite time of the day! I just love me and my piano! I'm pretty lucky that my leg healed quickly, because I'd blame myself for missing even **ONE** session of music class!

"Yes! I made it!"

"But just to make sure is your leg **REALLY **fine now Amu-chii?" Yaya said.

"Yeah yeah." I reassured them.

"Well okay…but once you fall nobody's going to catch you!" Utau said playfully.

***Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko come in sweating from head to toe***

"Wow, what happened to you guys?

"I beat Kukai and Nagihiko in soccer that's what happened." Ikuto said.

"That's because you lied to me about-" He blushed.

"Because he said what?" Utau asked curiously.

"Nothing." He looked away.

"I said that Utau was waving to him when we were playing soccer."Ikuto whispered in my ear. I chuckled. Wait. Does that mean Kukai likes Utau? Oh this is some very interesting topic…But how did Ikuto know Kukai liked Utau?

"Hey Ikuto, how did you know Kukai liked her?" I whispered.

"Well, basically she sometimes told me that there was a guy named Kukai who was always greeting her but whenever she smiles back he would always be looking at another direction."

***Teacher comes in and starts class***

"Okay, each of you will pick an instrument and you will learn how to play it. Since we lack the number of instruments, the pros will be sharing the instrument they picked with the newbies, now go!"

So I picked the piano, Ikuto picked the violin and then the rest. Since I am a professional pianist now, I would be teaching Utau how to play the piano, and Ikuto was paired up with Nagihiko. I forgot to tell you that Miki knew how to play the flute, so she got paired up with Su, but she wouldn't be sharing it with someone else because…I mean, gross much? Instead Su got another flute instead.

"So Utau, the basics of how to play the piano is to learn the notes first. Since you know how to sing, you must know the notes right? Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, do?"

"Yeah…I do."

"So this is…." And so I helped Utau learn. Surprisingly, she learned pretty fast, as well as the others too. In no time at all, we were actually having fun.

"**Class ended***

"Okay class, see you tomorrow. Make sure not to forget how to play those instruments, because you'll be playing them again the next day."

"Ah…I just **LOVE** Music class!" I said as I stretched.

"Ha-ha…Wait until what you're going to feel after English class!" Utau teased.

"No-!" I yelled in terror.

And so class started, we were learning Pronouns and stuff like that. Ugh. My headaches, I feel like my nose is going to ooze blood out. I wish time would go faster!

***Finally, today's classes are over!***

"Tomorrow we have a test; be sure to study well, because this time it's going to be a hard one."

"No-!" Everyone moaned.

"Thank Lord class is over!" I said as I stretched.

"Hey class wasn't that bad, wasn't it?" Ran said encouragingly.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. "It's so fun."

"You see? Class can be fun once in a while." Su said. Somehow, she doesn't seem to get the sarcasm in my voice. She never does.

"Su, she doesn't really mean it. It's called 'sarcasm'." Miki sighed.

"Oh….sorry-desu." Su said in her angelic voice. She is just too cute to ignore!

***A couple of blocks away from Amu's house***

"Okay so this is where we split! Bye guys! Good luck on the test tomorrow!"

"Bye Amu!"

"Bye and right back at you!"

"Goodbye-desu!"

All right! I need to study! The last time I didn't….well let's just say it's a **BIT **close to the passing grade…But to tell you the truth, my grade isn't that bad at all if I studied. When I got to my house, I rushed into my room and started studying. My whole family was totally surprised. Mom even asked: _"Amu, are you sick?"_ I was like: _"Mom! Don't you ever have faith in me?"_

I went to my room and started studying.

"Alright! I need to pass this test or I'm dead!"

"Okay so….." I started memorizing stuff until my head exploded. I took a break but suddenly I saw something move outside of the terrace. I got my badminton racket and slowly walked outside the terrace. That 'something' showed up in front of me and said: "Boo." I freaked out and whacked it with my racket. Well, if somebody did that to you wouldn't you react the same way?

"Ouch…." Ikuto said as he rubbed his head.

"Wha-Hey what are you doing here!"

"Thought I could drop by your house, but I didn't expect to have this kind of a greeting."

"Gomen…but you should know better than to sneak up on someone!"

"Yeah whatever. But next time you do that again I'll hit you with a racket!"

I laughed. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. But if he keeps visiting my room all the time he will be confirmed as a pervert!

***Ikuto's POV***

"So what brings you here?" Amu asked.

"Uh…"

Actually, I don't even know why I came here. Oh man I am stupid. I wanted to say something until I saw one of her drawings at her desk. She noticed me staring at it and was going to snatch it but I got to it first.

"You never told me you could draw." I said while observing the drawing.

"You know I don't to tell you EVERYTHING." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Now please give it back."

"Not unless you catch me first!"

We had a lot of fun. I feel like a child again. We laughed and chased all around the room. While Amu desperately attempted to get the drawing back, I thought: _"I wish I could have fun like this everyday. Can't believe I'm saying this but, I wish this moment would last forever, even though it's kind of embarrassing to be playing like when we were kids." _Since I was really tired, I stopped and handed the drawing back to Amu.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" She asked furiously.

"Uh…for fun…?"

"Well…You couldn't gotten something else than my drawing! You could've torn it you know!"

We both laughed and talked about school and other stuff. This might be the first time I had ever liked a girl like this. But not as in like, wait…you get the point.

**Elena-chan: Really sorry guys! I update REAL slow! Gomenasai! It's just that I'm busy in school, well sort of; another reason is that mom FORCES me to sleep early, so I couldn't have the free time to write.  
>Mau-chan: Just promise to update faster next time, okay? Okay.<br>An-chan: So do you like Elena's story? If you want the next chapter, review, review and REVIEW!  
>Elena-chan: Thanks for reading!<br>**


End file.
